


The quiet game

by MsSedated



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, Light-Hearted, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedated/pseuds/MsSedated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren can be chatty at the most inopportune times. General Hux is beyond annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The quiet game

**Author's Note:**

> An old drabble that I decided to polish cause why not.

Hux sighed, looking over his shoulder at the knight as he sat on his hands and knees with the man behind him.

“Is that alright?” Kylo Ren asked after slowly hilting his erection inside the smaller man 

“It's fine.” The general murmured, looking forward again and appearing to be a little annoyed even as his lover began to move inside him. He was so exhausted and just wanted to sleep but Ren had other ideas. 

Kylo Ren sighed happily, starting out gently with his hand on the general’s shoulder, pulling him in. “Are you sure?” he asked, able to sense that something was amiss.

“Yes.” Hux replied, panting softly. “Just--get on with it.” he said, tones irritated.

Ren hummed, enjoying the stimulation but feeling a little guilty for keeping the smaller man awake. “I know you're tired, general. But I just--ngh, I can't resist you.” he said, moaning softly and continuing to move into the smaller man below him. Hux rolled his eyes and moved back into the man behind him. “And I really cannot sleep unless I have release.” He went on, sighing in pleasure while he moved in deeper, thrusts still tame for now, “I do not know as to why but it has always appeared that way. Even--”

“Let's play the quiet game, Ren.” The general said over his shoulder, huffing as he looked ahead again and shifting a bit on his knees.

Kylo Ren scoffed in amusement, falling silent while he kept moving his hips. He heard soft sighs of pleasure from the smaller man and smiled, “Are you telling me you don't favor it when I use my mouth, general? “ he teased, leaning in to nip at the man's freckled shoulder, something he knew that Hux enjoyed. 

The general snorted, “Not once used for talking.” he replied, grunting the words. He let a small moan slip out and pressed back against Ren even more. 

The knight purred in his ear, “And what would you have it to instead?” he wondered, taking the cartilage between his teeth. 

Hux bit back a moan, “I think you are aware. “

Kylo Ren smirked, moving from the man's ear and down his neck where he continued to bite. 

Hux sighed again, a shiver running through his smaller frame, gloved hands balling the sheets in his fists. His lover kept moving, his cock brushing over just the right spot inside the general and making it harder and harder for him to keep quiet. 

The more his smaller lover tried to hold it in, the more Kylo Ren tried to get a response out of him. He left several marks from his teeth onto the man's skin, hips bucking harder in his excitement. 

The redhead grunted, small body lurching forward in response to the knights movements, “Dammit, Ren.” he hissed, “Harder.” He just wanted to satisfy the man and be done with it. He was so in need of rest. 

Kylo Ren moaned deeply and placed his arms around the generals slim waist, yanking him hard onto his cock. 

Hux moaned before he stifle it, panting moving his body along with the quicker pace. 

“This to your favor, general?” Kylo Ren grunted, wanting hear the man approval rather then actually checking in on him.

The smaller man gasped, unable to keep in his heavy breathing. “Yes, just keep going.” he snapped, knees shifting again to support the weight. 

The knight complied, beginning to moan with each stroke and pull his lover's hips even harder, fingertips digging into pale skin. The general was certain it would leave bruising, again, but right now he could give a damn. 

Hux thoroughly enjoyed this, unable to hold it in much longer he finally began to moan as Kylo Ren had wanted him to, his normally tame red hair falling in his face. The larger man was relentless, pace quickly becoming punishing the more elated he became. “Stars above, Ren…”

The larger man huffed, head hanging while pleasure kept pooling in his stomach. “General--ngh!” he exclaimed, waves of pleasure passing through him as he finally met his climax. He moaned loudly, emptying out hotly inside the smaller man below him with his body flailing in response. 

Hux gasped softly, pulling hard at the sheets in his hand and struggling to keep himself propped up. 

Kylo Ren hummed, breathing harshly as he pulled from the smaller man after a moment. He kissed over the general's freckled shoulders and panted as he watched Hux roll over onto his back. Noticing his lover absent of his own essence he looked on in concern. “You did not come.” he mused, releasing a heavy sigh.

The general sighed out as well, “It's quite alright.” he murmured. “I am far too tired.”

As he was saying this though, the larger man was already drawing forward. He grabbed a hold of his lover's leaking tumescence and began to stroke. 

Hux squirmed, pushing at the larger man's shoulders, “Honestly, Ren I don't--” he objection was cut off by a pleasurable sigh as he gripped Kylo Ren's large arms instead. He shuddered, groaning loudly while the dark jedi’s hand mercilessly worked his length. 

Kylo Ren nuzzled up to him, keeping his ear close to the man's mouth so that he could hear his moans. 

To his own surprise the general arched into Ren's hand, feeling so close now from all their activities. He moaned deeply, finally just letting go and looking pleasure to take control of him rather then sleepiness. He wrapped his arms around the knight's neck and hugged him close, letting out a small cry as he painted the larger man's chest with his seed. 

Kylo Ren sighed in satisfaction, kissing the general's face before Hux was nudging him off. He rolled onto his back and watched as his lover rose from the bed to towel himself off. He gave the man a tired smile which surprisingly, the smaller man returned.

“You are the absolute worst, Ren.” He said, but it was obvious that he met nothing by it. 

The knight simply snickered as if he agreed with the statement. Hux crawled back into bed and Kylo Ren immediately scooted close to him, slinging an arm and a leg around his small frame and curling around him. 

Hux pushed him a bit until he was comfortable, huffing softly. “Now go to sleep, will you?” he murmured. 

“As you say, general.” Kylo ren replied, smiling again before he closed his eyes, much to his lovers relief.


End file.
